


Green on the Vine

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Smutty Gale/Madge one shot based on the song Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an urge to write a Gadge story based on the song Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter for a while now. I have a Reba Pandora station and it played on there at least once a week. If you've never heard it, go right now and listen to the song before you read this. It will make so much more sense if you do.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you have to say about this little one shot.
> 
> Happy reading!

The Undersee Winery Fourth of July party was always a big hit. The wine poured freely. Gale Hawthorne, the young man hired to help out for the summer to pay for college, poured a bit of the signature strawberry wine into a glass and handed it to Madge. She may have only been seventeen, but Gale knew her folks didn't mind. After all, it was their winery and a little wouldn't hurt.

He leaned close. "I stashed a bottle of this stuff in my car earlier. Want to take off and share it?"

Madge looked up as the first of the fireworks went off. "Sure. But let's walk."

Gale retrieved the bottle and met Madge where the trees grew thicker around the vineyard. He slipped his hand into hers as they headed off down a worn path.

A river ran along one border of the property. They sat together. Madge took off her shoes and slipped them into the cool water. She'd never liked the summer, but with Gale here this year it was almost bearable.

He offered her the bottle after he opened it. "You want the first sip?"

She reached out to take the bottle form him and their fingers brushed. She could feel herself blush as the opening met her lips and the warm wine slid over her tongue.

Gale removed his shoes and scooted closer as he put his toes into the water beside Madge. "I've got the day off tomorrow." He said softly before he took a long drink from the wine bottle and handed it back.

"Is that so?" Madge sipped. "Got any plans?"

"I think I'm going to sleep past seven." He took the bottle when she offered it.

She laughed. "That would be a good start."

"And then I thought I'd take a drive." He handed the bottle back to Madge. "Maybe go to the mall for a while and blow a bit of my paycheck."

Madge laughed again, maybe a little louder than necessary.

They sat in silence for a while, passing the bottle back and forth. The fireworks still exploded into the sky, lighting the world around them for a few moments at a time.

Madge looked over to see Gale examining her. He quickly looked away.

"Sounds like you're going to have fun." She said softly.

"Hm?" He glanced over.

"Going to the mall." She explained. "I've always liked the mall."

He finished off the wine. "You could come with me."

She shrugged. "I don't know if my grandpa will let me."

"You're seventeen, Madge."

"Yeah, seventeen. Grandpa still could say no. I'm not an adult yet." Madge leaned her head on Gale's shoulder. "I'll still ask."

"Good."

Madge slipped her hand into Gale's. She turned her head up just as he shifted his face downward. Their lips met briefly and warmth spread through Madge's body.

Gale smiled down at her. "We should probably get back to the party."

She shook her head and pushed him onto his back. "Grandpa always brings out the harder stuff after the fireworks. We'll never be missed."

"Are you sure?" He slipped his hands up her back as she stretched out over him.

"I am." She covered his mouth with hers and slipped her hand between them. He was already hard when she pressed her palm against his crotch.

Gale took in a sharp breath. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I am." Madge pressed a line of kisses down his jaw.

It wasn't long before the both of them were stripped down to their underwear. Gale stepped away and his eyes roved over body.

Madge groaned and pulled him close. Their lips met again. The kiss was slow and thorough as Gale's hands explored every inch of Madge's body, pushing her panties off her hips.

Showing an impressive amount of strength, Gale lifted Madge up by her hips and pressed her against the nearest tree. The bark cut into her back, but she didn't care. Gale was hard against her.

And then he was inside her, hot and throbbing. She let out a soft moan as he started to move slowly. Gale pressed his face into Madge's shoulder to muffle his voice.

Madge's head fell back against the tree as she buried her fingers in Gale's hair. "That's different."

He looked up at her with a smile. "This is nothing." He cradled her bottom with one hand and pulled her away from the tree. Bracing the other hand against the tree, he started to thrust harder into her.

Madge held onto his shoulders so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Gale let out a series of grunts. It wasn't long until he let out one last primal growl. They panted, staring into each other's eyes.

Gale slowly lowered her to the ground. "You okay?"

Madge nodded. "It was nice." She felt her face heat up. The wine had made her so forward and now she wasn't sure what she felt.

"We should get dressed." He started sorting the pile of clothes.

They were quiet until they had made their way back to the house. The party was breaking up and Gale was supposed to help with the cleaning.

"I'll see you in the morning, right?" He asked. "For the drive?"

"I'll ask my grandpa." She assured him as she walked to the back door.


End file.
